


Not Gone

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Driving Force [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-02
Updated: 2000-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott worries that Jean might not be coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Can't Be Really Gone" by Tim McGraw

I don't know when she'll come back  
She must intend to come back...  
Just look around the room  
So much of her remains...  
So, she can't be really gone.  
~Tim McGraw "Can't Be Really Gone"

Scott leaned against the pillows propped up on the headboard of the bed and sighed. //She's been gone for three days, locked up in that damn room.// He knew better than to go to her, to try to convince her she belonged back in their room, back with him. //After all, I was the one who took back the damn engagement ring.// The ring sat glistening on her nightstand beside a half-finished book. //She has to come back.//

Scott's own half-finished book lay open on his lap, all but forgotten. Any attempt at doing anything but think about Jean failed more often than not. //What if she doesn't come back? If I'm this bad after three days, how would I survive a week? A month?// The concept of years was too horrible to contemplate.

"She'll come back," he assured the still room. "She has to."

Truthfully, he was less than convinced. //I can't let myself think that way! Why would she stay with me for all these years if she didn't love me?// He threw the book to the floor in a sudden surge of anger. //Logan wasn't here before. That's the difference. Damn him!//

Scott took a deep breath and closed his eyes. //It's not Logan's fault. I don't see how anyone could keep from falling in love with her. But he didn't have to kiss her. And she didn't have to like it.// Tears threatened again, and he fought them. //Self-pity is a little premature. I hope. God, I hope.//

Turning off the light and laying the pillows down again, Scott closed his eyes and prepared for another night of pretending to sleep.


End file.
